Kai's Theory
by Yazzy
Summary: Rei can't seem to settle on any one girl, but will he like the theory that Kai comes up with as to why? Yaoi, rated for a bit of bad language.


Well, seeing as I'm going to be away from tomorrow (Tuesday) till late Sunday night, I thought I'd give you all an extra long oneshot to make up for the fact that I'm not going to be posting in the next few days. All our favourite little beybladers are older now, and live together. Rei is going through girl after girl, and he can't seem to settle on one. Kai has some...interesting theories about that...

* * *

Rei glared at the door as it slammed, obscuring yet another of his girlfriends. "I gather we won't be seeing any more of...Maria? Or was she Sammie? I can never remember..." Rei turned, glaring at the person behind him, who was leaning in the doorframe leading out into the hall and looking amused.

"I'm not in the mood for your pathetic humour, Kai!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm just...surprised at how many women you get through in a month. Rei Kon, the worlds best eighteen year old sex addict..." Rei clenched his fists. He'd been up all night, dumped, and now Kai was taking the piss. It was just too much! He stalked over to the kettle and filled it, splashing water all over himself in the process and doing nothing to help him overcome his bad mood. He slammed the kettle down and flicked it on, then turned, glaring once more at Kai.

Kai blinked, then walked over. Rei thought he would hit him or try something like that, but all the Russian did was lean over and flick the switch at the wall on. The kettle started to hiss, and Rei did as well. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Well you don't even have a girlfriend to be dumped by! You have no room to talk! Have you ever even HAD a girlfriend?"

"No." Kai replied, with a frankness that Rei hadn't been expecting.

"Well. There you go th-"

"You didn't let me finish. No, I don't have a girlfriend, in fact, I've never had a girlfriend, but that's because I've known I was gay since I was thirteen. If you were to ask me how many boyfriends I've had, the answer would be 'plenty'."

"You're -what-?"

"Gay."

"That's disgusting." Rei snapped, grabbing the kettle and pouring the water into his favourite mug. Kai helpfully added a spoonful of coffee, and Rei stirred it vigorously before going on. "You mean you've-? With other guys?" Kai shrugged.

"Yeah, I have. Does that make a difference?"

"Yeah, it means I'm living in a house with someone who wants to get off with me!"

Kai gave a short laugh and took hold of his own mug, filling it with water and then dropping in a few spoonfuls of hot chocolate, stirring it lazily and then taking a sip. "Rei, have I ever tried to 'get off' with you? Ever?"

"You only haven't because you know you can't have me!" Kai continued to look amused, and Rei saw red. He had a banging headache, along with all the other things that had gone wrong for him in the space of less than an hour, and Kai was being so damned annoying! "I'm too good for you anyway!"

He slammed down his coffee and stormed away, only to be jerked back a few seconds later. He found himself colliding with a firm chest, and grabbed at the cloth covering it to stay upright. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Oh whatever, Kai!" He tried to struggle away, but Kai held on to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe the reason you can't settle on a girl is because you don't like being the fucker, as it were...maybe all you want is to be fucked, hard and slow..." Rei swallowed and tried to pull away again, but Kai wasn't having that. He pushed Rei back, until he was up against the wall, his heart hammering and his mouth dry. What was Kai doing? "Get off me..." Kai nibbled gently on his ear and Rei gasped. "Stop that!"

"Fine." Kai moved slowly down, laying delicate kisses along Rei's jawline, making Rei shiver.

"Stop it Kai!" Kai ignored him. "Kai! Get your gay hands off me right now!" His temper was coming back again... "I said- mmph!" Before he knew what was going on, a warm tongue had slipped into his mouth, and gentle hands were moving up the sides of his shirt, caressing as they went. With a moan, Rei responded to the kiss, grinding himself closer then realising exactly who he was kissing... "Ah!" He yanked himself away and wriggled out of Kai's grip, but the Russian was already walking away.

"Until you remembered I was a man, you were loving that. Oh...and just as a side note, I'm don't get 'dumped' by people. I decide by myself when the relationship is over. Maybe you should think about that..."

Rei watched him walk out into the garden, then brought up a tentative hand to touch his lips. He was shaking, and as he stood there, watching Kai walk out of the gate, he slid down the wall, legs unable to keep him upright.

* * *

"Rei?" Rei jumped and looked up to find a rather concerned looking Kenny hovering over him. "Are you alright? I heard Amy shouting about an hour ago...have you been here since?" Rei managed a nod, and Kenny offered him a hand, which he refused, struggling upright, still dazed. "Do you want me to get you anything?" 

"N-No..."

"Was she...kind of harsh?" Rei opened his mouth to say 'No, Kai kissed me', then thought better of it and just nodded. Kenny clicked his tongue sympathetically and moved away, going to the fridge and getting out a yoghurt. "Do you need some company, or do you want to be alone for a while?"

"Um...I...I'm just going to go upstairs...I..." Rei drifted away up the stairs, still running a finger distractedly across his lips. He walked into his room and shut the door quietly before sinking to the floor again. He buried his head in his hands, then reached round and untied his braid, setting his hair loose and letting it pool around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his knees and burrowed his face into them.

What the hell had Kai done to him? He was still shaking, even an hour after Kai had kissed him... Had he hypnotized him? Had he given him some kind of drug? No. No, Kai wouldn't do something like that. He wasn't that low. ...Was he? With a half-sigh, half-sob, he stood, going to his bed and sitting up, then standing up and pacing restlessly. He tripped over a discarded pair of shoes, falling to the floor with a cry and a thud. He stayed there, then slammed a fist of the floor.

"It shouldn't be affecting me like this!" He hissed out loud. "I'm not gay!" He sat up, resting his head against the side of his bed. There was the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs and he sighed. If he was still shaking now...an hour later...then did that mean Kai had been right? Was he...gay? He shuddered, feeling suddenly unclean. It wasn't right for men to be together...

But why? Piped up a tiny, rebellious part of his brain. What about it makes it any worse than sleeping with a woman? Before Rei had the chance to formulate an answer, someone knocked on his door. He sat up, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, resting his hands on his knees. "Come in."

"Rei? I just wanted to say...sorry for what I did earlier." Rei opened his eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Oh..." He wanted to scream at Kai, to tell him to go away, and to leave him alone, but instead he found himself uncrossing his legs and standing up. "It...uh...it doesn't matter."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah, of course!" Rei forced himself to smile, then laughed. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it. I've been meditating."

"I won't keep you, then. Have a nice time, wherever you go. I need a shower..." Kai left, and Rei sat down on his bed, surprised to find himself blushing. After sitting around for a while longer trying to work out what he was feeling, he realised he needed the toilet, and wandered out of his room and into the bathroom, not noticing the sound of the shower running. When he was done, he absently flushed the chain. As he was washing his hands, a stream of colourful curses came out from behind the shower curtain, and Kai suddenly leapt out to stand on the tiled floor, naked, dripping, and glaring.

"Thanks for trying to boil me alive!" Rei blinked, feeling that blush rise in his cheeks again. "What?"

"I..." Rei looked Kai up and down, struck dumb by the revelation his mind was showing him. Kai looked...hot. He was...really, really, hot. And Rei found himself liking the sight of those dripping, washboard abs, those smoothly muscled arms, and... He gulped, and tried to string some words together into an apology or an excuse.

"I..." Kai looked at him strangely, then picked up a towel off the side, wrapping it around his waist and obscuring Rei's wonderful view. Kai raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "I thought I was supposed to be the gay one? You're straight, so why are you staring?"

"I..."

Rei threw caution to the wind and threw his arms around Kai's neck, bringing his lips to Kai's and kissing him desperately. Kai staggered, then regained his balance, resting his hands on Rei's waist and then moving them up, only to push the neko-jin away. He stooped to retrieve the towel that had fallen with his movement, and licked his lips. "You don't really want that. I was just messing with your mind earlier. You know you're not gay. Think about it. Who would you rather shag, me or whatever she was called?" Rei whispered something that Kai didn't hear, but he presumed that Rei had said the name of his latest girlfriend. "Exactly, you like women better, so-"

"I said 'you'..." Rei breathed, clenching his fists. "I...oh God..."

"Rei...you're not gay..."

"How do you know? How do you know if you're gay?"

"Well...you just do. You don't particularly like the idea of having sex with women and you like seeing men...naked."

Rei blinked. He liked sleeping with women...but Kai had looked so good... "What if you'd rather have them both?" He whispered.

"Then you're bisexual. And greedy. But Rei, seriously, you're not gay, you're not bisexual- you're not anything but painfully straight. I know I shouldn't have teased you about it before but trust me- you're straight." Rei just looked at him. Kai sighed and walked over to him. "I'll prove it." He grabbed Rei by the shoulders and kissed him, aggressively and demandingly. Rei moaned and kissed back, liking the feeling of being dominated by Kai.

It was nice. It was... "Oh..." Rei moaned as Kai pulled away slowly. Kai blinked.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Rei nodded. "Well then...maybe you are. Bisexual, I mean."

Rei nodded again, then grabbed Kai around the neck and yanked him down into a hot, open-mouthed kiss, tongue desperately seeking its counterpart. His fingers traced their way across Kai's skin, dipping to his waist to undo his towel, flinging it aside and cupping Kai's naked backside in his hands, squeezing gently. Kai returned the action by unbuttoning Rei's tabard and pulling it over his head, pausing in kissing the neko-jin for a second.

Rei moaned as Kai's fingers sought out his nipples, gently teasing them into tightness, then gave a quiet whimper as the hands left, only to move lower, to fiddle with his belt and fly before slipping his trousers off, letting them fall down the neko-jin's legs far enough for him to be able to step out of them.

It suddenly hit Rei at that second that he was getting naked with Kai. With -Kai-. In his head, the idea sounded sick and wrong, but in practice... "Kai..." He whispered breathlessly as Kai nibbled at the delicate skin of his neck. "Oh God, Kai..." Kai stopped suddenly and moved back.

"Rei...do you want me to go on? Because I only will...if I'm sure that's what you want."

"I-"

"Oh my God..." Kai and Rei turned to find Kenny looking at them both with a look of utter, stark shock on his face. "Oh my God..."

"Kenny-" Kenny held up a hand, silencing Rei.

"I don't mind. I'm not bothered. Just...lock the door next time could you? And hurry up, I want a bath. And...I won't tell the other two or anything." And then Kenny was gone, as quickly as he'd appeared. Rei looked up at Kai, then let out his breath all in a rush.

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible to completely ruin the mood with what, thirty words?" Asked Rei, smiling slightly. Kai smiled back.

"I can think of a way to get you back in the mood..."

"Oh?"

"Mm. Do you fancy coming out with me tonight, Rei?"

"To where?"

Kai smirked. "Honestly? I want to take you to a gay bar."

"A gay bar?"

"A gay bar."

"Aren't you worried someone might steal me?" Rei asked, turning his head and looking at Kai out of the corner of one eye. The Russian smirked.

"No, because if they do I'll kill them. Unless of course you go with them willingly...that's a different matter entirely."

"So it's not like a date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"So...what just happened...didn't mean anything to you?"

"Rei...I've had to keep telling myself that you're off-limits. I'm not going to just rush into a relationship with you like that."

"Off-limits?"

"Mm. As in, before this morning you didn't even know you weren't 100 straight. So go out, have a nice time, and if you still think you're bi by then...well...maybe I'll have to reconsider what I tell myself as I fall asleep every night."

And with that, Kai walked out, leaving Rei to pick up his discarded clothes, feeling decidedly strange.

* * *

"'Ey like, what's yer name, gorgeous?" Rei looked at the leering old man beside him and smiled nervously. 

"Um...I'm..." Rei didn't particularly want to give his real name, so he tried hard to think of one on the spot. "Harley. Harley Davidson."

"Like the bike?"

"Um...um...my Mother...had one..."

"Were she a biker chick, like?"

"Um...yeah." Rei spent the next five minutes pretending to know what the man was talking about, then made some excuse about needing the toilet and ran away. He sat for a few seconds, calming himself down. It was so crowded and noisy in the bar, and so hot...

"Hey there..." Rei jumped and turned, bumping into the blonde man behind him.

"Um...y-yes?" God, where was Kai?

"I couldn't help but notice you being harassed by that guy over there. He didn't say anything out of place, did he?"

"Um?"

"Nothing...dirty? Because if he did..." Rei caught the threat in the man's voice.

"No! No...I...just didn't really know what to say to him..."

"So you're a bit shy, huh?" The man leaned over him slightly, winking. "I love girly ones like you. You're just my kind of guy..."

"Um...oh..." The man leaned a little further, pressing Rei's back against the bar.

"My name's Gavin. What about you?"

"Um...Tala!" Blurted Rei, speaking the first name that came into his head.

"So...Tala...you...come here often?"

"Um...no. Um...this is the first time I've ever been in a gay bar, actually. I came with a friend, you know, just to see what it was like...um...could you...um...sort of move...kind of? It's warm in here...I'm feeling a bit woozy..." Rei stammered. Gavin obliged, standing beside him and slipping an arm around his waist.

"Hey, it's okay, honey, you don't have anything to worry about while I'm here..." Gavin's other hand settled itself on Rei's thigh, then slid higher. Rei gasped and jumped away, blushing. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, baby... Come here..." Rei took a wary step closer and Gavin slid his arm around Rei's waist again. "Sorry, hon. I won't rush you. I know it's hard, admitting it to yourself..."

"U-Uh?"

"Hey, come on, don't look so scared. It's hard for anyone who's gay to admit they like cock. It's natural. We'll go as fast as you want, darling."

By that point, Rei was getting sick of constantly being given a pet name. It was degrading, and it made him feel like a child. Furthermore, that hand on his waist kept getting lower, until one finger wiggled itself into the back of his trousers, stroking gently against his skin. "Is that okay, hon?"

"I...I shouldn't...I said I'd meet a friend in a few minutes, I should go and see if he's waiting..."

"No, babes, we're just getting to the good bit. Come on, we can go back to my place, I swear, I'll be gentle..." Rei blushed profusely, and Gavin smirked. "God, you're hot when you blush, babe. Come on. Let me show you how to be loved by another man... You're a gay virgin, right?" Rei blushed again, and Gavin's hold around his waist tightened.

"Can you please get off me...I-I don't want to lead you on or anything...I don't think I'm ready for...for that, yet."

"They all say that, hon. Come on, I promise, I'll treat you so well-"

"Is this freak bothering you?"

"Kai! There you are! I...um..." Rei kept up his lie, so as not to hurt Gavin's feelings. "I thought you were going to wait out front?"

"Nah, I just came to tell you that Michael's having a party at his place. He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh."

Rei slid out of Gavin's grip, then turned, smiling. "It...it was nice talking to you..." He stretched over and kissed Gavin quickly on the cheek before walking away with Kai. "Oh God, Kai, thank you! The first guy I met kept asking me if I needed filling, and I had no idea what he meant so I went and got a drink-"

"He wanted to have sex with you."

"Oh. Well...I got a drink, and I was talking to a guy at the bar and he asked me my name...and I said Harley Davidson, and I blamed it on my mother! I had to spend ages talking about bikes! And that guy...Gavin...he was...really..."

"Nice?"

"No, he was...kind of scary and...and weird! He kept calling me babe and hon, and he asked me to come home with him..."

"Lech." Rei nodded vehemently as they emerged into the quiet, dark street.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but no way in hell am I going back there...it's full of weirdoes trying to get off with you..."

"That's how a lot of women feel in het bars, you know."

"Het?"

"Heterosexual."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a while, then Rei tripped suddenly. Kai caught him, holding him tight against his chest.

"You okay?"

"Uh...yeah." Rei gave a nervous laugh and struggled away, but Kai took hold of him again and pulled him back into his arms.

"You didn't like the gay bar...but what do you think of being gay...bisexual? Does it still..." He brushed his fingers across Rei's lips, smiling softly. "Appeal to you?"

Rei kissed the explorative fingers and moved closer, leaning against Kai's chest. "It's nice being able to be this close to you...you can't really do that when there are breasts in the way..." Kai laughed softly.

"There are a lot of advantages to being gay. No breasts, no periods, no pregnancy...better sex..."

"Better?"

"Well, I think so. I've only ever been with one woman, and that was enough to tell me I was gay, to be quite frank. And that guy who was talking to you...was he called Gavin?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh now he -is- a lech. I used to know his brother. He's a slut and nine times out of ten he goes for young virgins. Total predator. He would have had you on your back if you weren't careful. But you were, so that was okay."

"Kai..."

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us before that you were gay?"

"Well...for a start, I didn't want Tyson telling the whole universe about it, and I didn't think you'd care or really be particularly bothered anyway. Why?"

"I wish you'd told me before. You know...I've never felt like this with a woman before. To be honest...I've never really had more than one night stands. But this feels different. Maybe it's because I know you, I don't know..." Kai smiled and held Rei closer.

"I lied about Michael having a party."

"I know. I can tell when you're lying, Kai, your nostrils flare."

"Do they?" Rei nodded, and buried his face in Kai's chest, sighing happily.

"This is strange...but I like it. It's nice to know that...you don't expect...the same things as a woman does."

"How do you know I don't?"

"When have you ever been interested in clothes shopping, Kai? And when have any of my girlfriends ever understood beyblading?" Kai laughed softly.

"Fair point." They stood there for a while in silence, with Rei snuggled up next to Kai and actually enjoying it. He had never even contemplated being with another man before...but Kai seemed to be everything he wanted in a woman...in a man. And so far he hadn't been able to come up with a good reason why he shouldn't be with him. Sure, his elders had always said men shouldn't be together because it was heathen, but why was it heathen?

"Because they think it makes you unclean."

"Hold on a second...I said all that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes. Although I resent being compared to a woman. I'm not the kind of gay who's best friends with women. I'm the kind who edges round them in supermarkets. It's because of the fangirls, I suppose." Rei nodded, then looked up, smiling.

"Shall we go home, Kai?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

And so it transpired, half an hour later, that Rei and Kai were lying on the sofa together, both bare-chested. Kai was lying across all three cushions, with Rei sitting between his legs and lying with his chest against Kai's. The neko-jin shifted, settling himself more comfortably up against Kai, then hesitated. "Kai..." 

"Yeah?"

"You said you don't like women...so why do you like me?"

"Because you're not a woman, in case you hadn't noticed..."

"But...I have a really girly figure. I know I do. I'm more curvy than some of my girlfriends have been. And I have long hair..."

"So does my grandfather, and he's not a woman. And I like your curves. They're nice. And even if you do have a girly figure, you have a flat chest, a nice rear end, and, being a man, a penis. Your hair's beautiful, and that's the end of that."

"You...like my curves? My girlfriends always used to laugh about them..."

"I like them." Kai rested his hands on Rei's hips, then slid them up to just under Rei's armpits. "Lovely curves." He pulled Rei further up his chest and kissed him gently, arms strong around Rei's back.

"So you don't mind if I'm a bit...girly?"

"No. Be as girly as you like. Dress as a girl if you want, I don't mind."

"What, you mean cross-dress?" Rei giggled, then stood up. "Wait there."

Kai sat up and waited, then a couple of minutes later, Rei came back, wearing a skirt and a tiny pink boob tube. He posed in the doorway, laughing, as Kai looked him up and down appreciatively. "I've never done this before...this has been a day of firsts, Kai...first kiss with a man, first look at you naked, first time in a gay bar, first time cross-dressing." He bit his lip, looking at Kai flirtatiously. "I've never had sex with a guy before either..."

"You're coming on to me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Rei replied, prowling over. Kai held out his hand and Rei took it, letting Kai lead him round the side of the sofa and pull him down onto his lap. He unhooked Rei's top, dropping it to the floor. "Those are for sluts, Rei."

"She was. The girl who left it, I mean."

"I'll never understand why you love women so much."

"I don't think I do. I've been thinking about it, and...if I really liked them all along, shouldn't I have been able to settle? I always used to be just thinking about the next woman I would sleep with, but...with you, it's different." Kai pulled him down into a deep kiss, sliding his hands up Rei's skirt and squeezing his backside.

"No underwear?"

"Only for you, Kai." Rei found that he liked his new role- all he had to do was flirt like crazy and Kai took charge. "Or would you rather I was all prim-"

"Never mention that word while you're sitting half naked on my lap." Kai growled, holding Rei tightly against himself. Rei giggled.

"Bit more than half, isn't it? I've got what, nine inches of cloth covering me?"

"It's easily removed...if that's okay with you." Rei pit his lip, a little apprehensive, then nodded, unzipping the flimsy bit of cloth protecting his modesty. Kai pulled it down, breathing a sigh of appreciation as Rei sat before him, absolutely naked. "You're beautiful..."

"I've said that to a lot of girls and not meant it..."

"I mean it." Kai whispered. "I wouldn't lie. You're absolutely..." He sighed, breathlessly. "Beautiful..." He pulled Rei down into a tender kiss, stroking the side of his thigh gently. "I've never told you before...but I love you. I used to fall asleep telling myself that...you weren't gay and you'd never love me back..."

"R-Really?" Rei looked down into Kai's eyes, unsettled. "No-one's ever said that to me before..." He gave a weak laugh. "I suppose that's another first..." Kai was about to reply when the door slammed and before Rei or Kai could do anything, Tyson walked in. The young Japanese stopped dead still and stared, mouth open.

"What-? What the-?" Rei snatched up Kai's shirt from the floor and covered himself with it, blushing furiously.

"Um. Hello Tyson."

"What are you two -doing-?" He asked, incredulous. Kai sighed, sitting up and turning his head.

"We were enjoying some time alone, Tyson. Could you go away?" Tyson gawped a bit more, holding onto the door frame and nearby cabinet to stay upright.

"Are you trying to tell me...that you and Rei...are...gay together?"

"No." Kai replied, to both Rei and Tyson's confusion.

"B-but..." Tyson managed, half-heartedly.

"-I'm- gay, he's bisexual, and now you know that, can you go away? You've already completely ruined the mood, but still. If you don't get out I might have to kill you for spoiling my evening with your face..."

Tyson took the hint and left, leaving Rei to breathe a huge sigh of relief. "I can't believe Tyson just saw me naked..." Kai smiled, then frowned suddenly.

"You don't mind that I told him you're bisexual, do you?"

"No. But I think you might have been wrong. The more time I spend with you the more I think...I was never really satisfied with women. But with you...it's so different..." He smiled slightly. "Would you mind if I went and got some clothes on, Kai? It's kind of cold in here..."

"Course I don't. I'll just have to pretend they're still off." Rei laughed, kissed Kai on the cheek and stood up, posing a little before walking to the door.

"I guess we'll just have to save -that- first for another time, huh?"

* * *

"Well hey! I didn't think you'd be coming back here!" Rei smiled up at Gavin fakely, sipping his drink. 

"Nor did I. My friend convinced me to come back, though." He looked around the bar with a small smile in his face, watching Kai talk to some random man over near the door.

"I missed you, hon." Said Gavin blithely, slipping his arm around Rei's waist. Rei stepped away, and Gavin laughed. "Still my shy little gay virgin, aren't you, Tala?"

"Actually...no. My name isn't really Tala. And I'm not a virgin, I'm not yours, and I only moved because if you don't stop touching me my boyfriend might get a little angry...see him, over there, in the blue shirt?"

"What, the Hiwatari guy?" Rei smiled happily.

"Yeah. Oh look, he's coming over."

Inside he giggled as Kai approached, looking slightly dangerous. He wrapped his arms around Rei's waist side on, glaring at Gavin poisonously. "Is he bothering you, Rei?"

"No, Kai, he just likes to touch what he can't afford."

Gavin gaped as Kai drew a handgun from his pocket. "You touch him again, and I'll shoot you. Understand?" Gavin nodded hastily and scuttled away, and Rei giggled, snuggling up to Kai. He deliberately tipped his drink over Kai's shirt, and tutted. "You're all wet now, Kai. We'll have to go home, so you can...take it off..." He smiled, letting his sharp canines slip over his bottom lip. "And I'll have to help you."

"What, I can't take off my own shirt now?"

"Well you could...but I have every intention of handcuffing you to the bed."

"But you wouldn't be able to get my shirt off at all if you did that..." Rei smiled a little wider, baring his teeth in an enigmatic grin.

"Then I'll bite it off. Now come on, I want some fun after being groped by that freak..."

"He wasn't groping you."

"I could get him to, if that'd make you jealous enough to shag me..."

"I don't need any encouragement to 'shag' you, Rei..." Kai smiled, looking down at Rei's tight clothes appreciatively. "Let's go home."

Rei let Kai slip an arm around his waist and lead him to the door, out into the night. They walked down the shadowed street together, beckoned by home, a large bed, and a lockable bedroom door...

Fin

* * *

Well, there you go! And this is a oneshot, so no updates on this people! Next one up will probably be the one about Rei going catified, or...I started one where he gets kidnapped (catnapped!), but that'll only be up if I'm awake enough to do some serious work on it. Anyway, R&R please! 


End file.
